Pet Series: Yohio
by Forene
Summary: Hatsune Miku, a super introvert girl who enjoyed her lonely life stumble upon her old pet, Yohio, the most popular idol. The only reason why he came back was just to see his dear mistress but Miku kept pushing and avoiding him. That, until Yohio knew her big secret. He now uses that secret as his weapon to get Miku become friends with him again or maybe he wanted more than friends


_Pet: Has an appearance like a human, has Emotions like a human, have the same intelligence as a human. But they are not humans. They are new creatures that have an attitude like a pet so everyone call them Pet. Most humans adopt them to be in their family and to create a relationship with them._

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

_Aaaah...so calm, _thought a girl with long teal hair. Her hair wasn't tied in anything, in fact it looked like the owner didn't even comb it. She looked so plain with her big glasses. Hatsune Miku, the most unnoticed girl in school (and our heroine), and when I said 'unnoticed' I meant it. No one felt her presence in the school except for some teachers.

Suddenly a squeal was heard in her class. Miku scowled slowly because her calm and peaceful moment was being destroyed by that squeal and looking at the girl with neatly tied brown hair. "I met Yohio yesterday at the airport! Oh my gawd He's so hot!" She said excitedly at her friend.

"Aaaw, I'm so jealous of you Sasara-chan," the girl, known as Teto Kasane, said to her friend, Satou Sasara.

Then, the two bestfriends continued to talk about the new Idol Yohioloid, known as Yohio. Even though he was still a newcomer, he was already attracting many fans all around the world, in other words, Yohio was famous. Even though, he was a pet.

But put that aside, let us go back to our heroine. _Shut your bitchy squeal! Don't you know you are disturbing me! _She thought and glared menacingly at the girls, well it wasn't like they notice her glare.

Suddenly the classroom door was opened and the homeroom teacher walked in. Their homeroom teacher, Sakine Meiko, is one of the very few people who noticed Miku.

"Everyone sit down! I have something to tell you," she said. Everyone in the class –except Miku of course, she was looking at the sky (she was fantasizing about something) and didn't bother to listen–looking at the teacher curiously, "We have a transfer student today. A boy," she added quickly. "Please come in."

When the transfer student came in, every girl in the class –except Miku who was still staring at the sky and fantasizing– squealed in delight. If you thought Miku would look at the transfer student like that cliché shoujo manga and light novel then you all wrong. Miku didn't even bother to at least glance at the transfer student and didn't hear the teacher who assigned the transfer student to seat next to Miku.

Suddenly, she felt someone's presence beside her and when she finally looked at the person, she saw 'him' with his radiant smile, looking at her with gentle smile. Miku just widened her eyes in horror and her mouth hanging open.

Then, suddenly the transfer student hugged her, "I really want to meet you master," he said softly.

And the whole class, especially the girls who glanced with jealousy written in their faces, was confused why was the idol, Yohio, hugging the most unnoticed girl in school?

+::+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+++:+:+:+

Miku was in the infirmary, she faked an illness as soon as Meiko Sensei left the class. She did all of this to just avoid the idol. "Why is he here," Miku mumbled that line over and over again.

Suddenly she heard the infirmary door being opened and heard the nurses giggling, _you're too old to giggle like that. What are you? Some stupid lovestruck teenage girl? Look at your age Auntie, _Miku said in her head.

And then she heard 'his' voice that said, "Excuse me, but can I see Hatsune Miku? I believe she was here."

Miku quickly tensed up and trying to heard more. "I'm sorry, but there was no student entered this infirmary until you came here," the nurse said. _Another score for my unnoticed existence, _Miku said, silently_._

"But I'm sure Hatsune Miku is here, can I take a look?" he asked again and this time Miku could heard the nurse gave him the permission.

Quickly, Miku hid in the broom locker, praying that 'he' won't find her. She heard that he sometimes called her. But after several times she didn't hear anything, until suddenly she heard the infirmary door opened and then closed again. Miku quickly got out from the locker, (because she thought that 'he' had already left), only to be surprised by a pair of scarlet eyes looking straight at her.

She, once again, stared at him in horror. "why..wh..why are you here? Bu..but I heard the door closed, why are you still here?"

"Oh, that? The nurse said she have to go to buy some food for herself and left the infirmary," he explained lightly. "More importantly, I miss you master!" he yelled and launched himself towards her.

Miku's leg suddenly found its way to his stomach and kicked him before he could even lay a finger on her. "Ow! Mistress, what was that for? Is that your way of saying 'welcome home'?" he held his stomach that has just been kicked by his dear mistress.

"Shut up Yohio! Who said you can hug me?" Miku told him, trying to act as calm as she could, even though she was panicking as hell inside her head and wanted nothing than to leave her pet. (Yes dear reader, the famous idol Yohio is the pet of Hatsune Miku)

"Eh? But you always let me do that in the past, so why not now?" the pet asked her.

"That's not important, what are you doing here? You..you are supposed to be working, singing or something out there –not like I care about your sucky job anyway- but why are you here?!"

"Hehehe mistress's scolding is always the best, I really miss it. But I'm hurt when you said 'your sucky job'. I'm not that bad right? Even your father praised me"

"I don't care about your job," Miku said harshly and quickly walked away from him. Yohio quickly followed her too, and Miku suddenly turned to him and yelled, "stop!" and Yohio stopped. Miku point a chair and said, "Sit on that chair," and then once again, Yohio listened to her order and sat down.

"Good, now leave me alone and never get too close to me!" the tealette quickly left the infirmary, leaving the pet alone.

Yohio gave a bitter smile, "I guess, she really doesn't want me to come here after all," he sighed.

Yohio searched something in his pocket and when he took it out, it was a picture of him and Miku when they were six. A big smile plastered on both faces.

He still remembered the first time he was introduced to Miku the daughter of the famous Hatsune family, the owner of Crypton –the famous corporation- she quickly warmed up and welcomed him to her family, and they became friends quickly. But several years later, for an unknown reason Miku started to distance herself from him. Even when he went to another country, to study about being an idol, Miku didn't said anything and it made him very sad.

"She didn't even call me Hio like she used to.." he said with loneliness clearly laced his tone.

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+

Miku was running in the hall, she was so relieved she could distance herself from Yohio. Suddenly she bumped into someone caused her to fall down. Quickly she stood up and bowed down, "I'm so sorry! I didn't watch where I go. I was running from something..I know I shouldn't be running in the hall...but it's really urgent so I'm sorry!"

"Hatsune? What are you doing here? Why are you not in class?" a familiar voice asked her. When Miku looked up, she could saw a familiar woman with her hazel brown hair.

"Ah, it's just you, Meiko sensei," Miku said relieved, "Sensei, I have to go, excuse me!" she said again and quickly ran away from her homeroom teacher.

"Hatsune! No running in the hall! And come back to your class!" Meiko sensei shouted, but Miku just waved her hand.

Miku arrived in her class, but no one was there. She recalled that now her class was having a music class so maybe her classmates had already went to the music room.

Miku sat down on her chair and took out her i-pod and headset, her friends who always keep her company whenever she was left alone. Miku played a song and put her head and arms on the table. _So calm and the sunlight is perfect too. Perfect time for a nap. It's not like somebody would notice that I disappeared from class anyway._

Her eyelids were slowly getting heavier and heavier until they finally closed and Miku was finally asleep.

Not so long after she fell asleep, the classroom door was opened and Yohio entered. When his eyes caught the sight of his mistress he nearly shouted her name but quickly stopped himself after realizing that her mistress was sleeping.

Slowly and silently, he walked to her and a soft smile formed on his face. Gently, his hand stroke her cheek lovingly. At least he could touch her when she was asleep like this right? Even though, deep down in his heart he wanted to hold her when she was awake.

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+

Miku arrived at her apartment in a very exclusive Area, well her family owned a very big company anyway. _Luck seems to be in my side today, the nurse saw me asleep in class and thought I was sick and let me go home early, _Miku thought with a big grin plastered on her face.

She quickly went to her room and if you expected her room to be plain and gloomy like our heroine then you are wrong.

Miku's bedroom was so vibrant, with posters of Anime and game characters and hundreds of PVC, Nendoroids, and figure masters and of course a mountain of games.

"Home sweet home!" she yelled and changed her uniform into something entirely different, an outfit that you would only look at the cosplay events. She combed and tied her hair into twin tails and applied some make up on her face.

She turned on her computer and her webcam and started her live streaming. This is the real Hatsune Miku, the famous web artist, known as vocaloid. This was her real life. Not as a plain as the unnoticed girl.


End file.
